It's Sunday
by SeRa.RoCkS
Summary: Nathan and Haley Scott are finally a family with their son, James. A look into a day in the Scott household. NH fluff.


**Hey guys! I wrote this one shot last night out of boredom, and I want to know what you guys think. If you know about my other story, ****Collide****, please review that, too. Reviews make me happy, and a happy writer always has an awesome update earlier than schedule! Thank you!**

**This story is dedicated to my guy, Simon. I love you! It's also dedicated to everyone who put my stories on Story Alert and Favorite Story, and to those who made me a Favorite Author. You guys are the best readers ever!**

**----Sera**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: **If I owned One Tree Hill, season 5 would premiere tomorrow. So it's obvious that I don't. 

Haley James-Scott awoke to the sunlight streaming through the window. She forced her eyes open and looked around the bedroom sleepily. When she looked to her left, her chocolate-brown eyes met the intense, dark blue ones of Nathan Scott.

"Hey you," she greeted, smiling. "How long have you been awake?"

"A few hours," he answered, smiling back at her.

Haley made a face. "So you're telling me that you've been staring at me for the past few hours? God, Nathan – if you weren't my husband and I didn't love you, I'd totally be freaked out right now."

Nathan laughed as he leaned down to give her a chaste, sweet kiss on the lips. "But I _am_ your husband and you _do_ love me, so what do you _really_ think about it?"

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling mischievously as a playful smile lingered on her lips. "I think you need to brush your teeth."

"Oh, you did not just say I had bad breath!" Nathan shouted.

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Scott – I did." She teased.

"You are so taking that back, Hales –" And without further ado, he climbed on top of her and began tickling her sides. Haley was laughing so hard that she could barely breathe and tears were forming in her eyes. "Take it back, baby…"

"No!" Haley managed to scream in between giggles.

He tickled her even harder. She tried to push him off her, but he was too strong and heavy, and she was too weak to do anything. "C'mon Hales – take it back!"

"Okay, okay – I take it back, _I take it back_!" She screamed in defeat.

Nathan looked down at her, marveling at how incredibly beautiful his wife was. Her long, blond hair was spread over the stark white pillow, contrasting sharply. Her amazing brown eyes were wet with tears from laughing, and she was smiling happily up at him. He didn't know what exactly he did that made him so lucky to have her in his life. There was this certain glow and aura about her that made him absolutely crazy about his wife – and absolutely turned on.

It also didn't help that her chest was heaving up and down from panting.

"God, Hales – you're so beautiful," whispered Nathan, as he leaned down to kiss her gently. He ran his tongue over the inside of her lower lip, eliciting a moan from her throat. He smirked against his lips, knowing he had found her spot. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, which she happily obliged and responded to by stroking his tongue with hers.

It was Nathan's turn to groan, as he pressed his arousal against her center. Haley murmured his name and arched into him. Her fingers began to run through his black hair, and moved lower to explore the sharp contours of his bare back and chest. Her fingers lingered over his nipples, as she lightly stroked one with the tip of her thumb, feeling the cold metal of his piercing there.

Nathan let out a growl as he whispered between feverish, wet kisses, "You do know that what you just did will be returned later on?"

She turned her head slightly to catch a breath of air and nodded. "Good,"

Her fingers moved even lower so they ran over his six-pack abs, still amazed at how hot her husband was. She lightly ran her forefinger over the skin right above the garter of his boxers, and teased him by stroking the skin underneath his garter. "Do you want me to go lower?" She whispered huskily.

Nathan let out a slew of inaudible curse words. "Hales – if you do that, this will be over even before it begins."

She giggled and instead, ran her fingers once again through his hair. He began to give her wet, open mouthed kisses down her jaw line and the side of her neck, making sure to leave a mark and claim her as his. She mewled happily, and tilted her head back to give him more room. His hand began to slip up her tank top and he ran his fingers over the smooth skin of her flat stomach. He was just about to move higher when a little boy's voice said from the doorway, "Daddy, mommy – are you awake?"

Nathan let out a frustrated groan. It was the third time that week that James had interrupted them. They barely had any energy at night from working and playing with Jamie, and the morning was the only time they had to actually make love, but they were also interrupted during those times, too. Sometimes, Nathan wondered when he would ever get laid again.

Haley kissed him gently, in the hope of comforting him and pushed him off her. "Hi, honey. Yes, we're awake. Come over here."

Five-year-old Jamie scrambled up the huge, king-sized bed and snuggled up to his mother.

"Is everything alright, kiddo?" She asked him, planting a kiss on her son's forehead.

He nodded against her stomach. "It's Sunday today, mommy."

Haley smiled. "You know what that means, don't you?"

"Basketball with daddy!" Jamie shouted, as he began jumping up and down the bed in excitement. He ran into Nathan's arms and buried his face into the crook of his father's neck. Nathan's previous annoyance from getting interrupted was gone, as he wrapped his arms around his son. His anger or annoyance could never last long with his boy. He loved him too much.

"You excited about our little tournament, buddy?" He asked Jamie.

Jamie grinned. "Really, _really_ excited, daddy! I'm gonna beat your butt today, you'll see!"

Haley laughed as she scooped her son into her arms. "Well, you can't beat your daddy on an empty stomach. Why don't you come with me downstairs and help me make breakfast?"

Jamie let out the most adorable pout, as he looked up at her with the biggest and bluest eyes she had ever seen. "But cooking is girl stuff! I want to go to the gym and lift weights, like daddy!"

Nathan laughed, as he stood up to take his son's hand. "Well I'm glad to know that my son knows what fun is."

"Fine, you two, be that way – when I have a daughter, maybe somebody will actually take my side for once," Haley pouted in a way so reminiscent of her son that Nathan couldn't help but laugh and kiss her.

"I love you, babe." Nathan said.

"I love you, too." Haley said, kissing him back.

"And as for that daughter you want – we'll work on that later," Nathan said, grinning and winking at her as he walked out of their bedroom, with their son in tow.

* * *

Haley stood by the window of the kitchen as she watched her husband and their son play basketball in their backyard basketball court. It amazed her at how much they looked alike. Except for the blond hair, Jamie looked exactly like his father, from his incredible blue eyes to that trademark smirk. She had never been happier than she was now – she had everything she could ever want, and more.

She picked up the tray of milk and cookies and went outside. "How are my two favorite men?"

"It was so much fun, mommy! I beat daddy's butt, just like what I said!" Jamie said happily.

"Exhausted," said Nathan wearily, as he walked towards her to grab a cookie. "You don't know how hard it is to let your son lose."

Haley laughed, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Well, that's what you get for raising a son to love basketball as much as you do."

"Daddy, daddy – will you help me shoot a free throw?" Jamie asked all of a sudden.

"Sure thing, buddy. Let me just kiss your mom," he leaned down to give her a long, deep kiss that made her knees weak. They parted, laughing at Jamie's resounding "_Eeewww!_"

Nathan went over to teach him. "Okay kiddo, raise your arms like this and bend them this way –"

Haley leaned against the picnic table, watching them with fondness. She clapped and cheered when Jamie was able to shoot his free throw, from only his first try. Nathan joined her on the picnic table.

They watched their son shoot one free throw after the other.

"He has your talent, Nathan. It's amazing." Haley remarked.

"Well, he has your brain, I'll give you that. I can't believe how great he is in school. He is _nothing_ like me." Nathan said, his voice filled with pride.

Haley laughed, as she linked her arm with his. "You have my genes to thank for that."

"D'you think that he'll someday meet the girl of his dreams the way I did?"

"You mean through tutoring?"

"No, through the Scott smirk," For added effect, Nathan smirked at her.

Haley playfully swatted his arm. "Very funny, Nathan,"

Nathan chuckled. "Hey, that smirk worked wonders – hell, it even worked on you."

She smiled contentedly at him. "And you have no idea how glad I am that it did."

Nathan pulled her against him for a sweet kiss. "I love you so much, Hales. You and Jamie are my world."

"We better be –" She murmured against his lips. "Now all we need is that girl –"

He grinned. "That can be arranged – now if only Luke would come for a surprise visit and take Jamie away for the night..."

Haley pulled away as she ran inside the house. "I'll get the phone!"

* * *

**Please review! I'll love you guys forever,**


End file.
